Decisions and Thangs
by idcabtthisish
Summary: Michonne disagrees with Maggie's decision to keep going into battle figuring she's pregnant, particularly since Michonne lost Andre. Just a quick one-shot on how she might convince Maggie to stay behind. Richonne-centric. (PS: This is a HORRIBLE summary). Just read :)
_Hey yall! SOOOOO I wanted to write a one-shot of a scenario in my head on how a certain episode SHOULD go. This doesn't contain spoilers because it's imagined, this episode hasn't happened yet. I will say this contains spoilers for 6x12 if you haven't seen it. Anyway, obviously it's Richonne centric, but I'm #TeamCarol in the sense that Maggie's ass needed to stay at home, so that's where this came from. This picks up right after Maggie and Carol get rescued._

 _OBVIOUSLY I'm becoming obsessed with Richonne. The stories will keep on coming. Maybe I'll just start a story like I did for Hayffie (Loosen Your Corset, Princess) and put a bunch of one-shot in one place... and I suppose I can take prompts. Hmmm. What do you all think?_

 **DECISIONS AND THANGS**

 **Rated M**

Rick and Glenn helped Maggie and slowly walked her up to the front door of her house, the rest of the crew right behind them. Glenn led Maggie over to their sofa, Rick following his lead. They both helped Maggie sit down. She was breathing hard and kind of pale.

"I'll go and get Denise," Glenn said, starting to leave.

"No," said Maggie. "No. I'm fine."

"You're not _fine_ ," Carol snapped, stepping forward. "You're pregnant and you were just kidnapped. You're not fine. And you _shouldn't_ have been out there."

Maggie stared at Carol. "I did what I had to do."

"And at the risk of who?"

Maggie breathed deeply. "I know it's hard to believe, but I am still a perfectly capable adult. I have every _right_ to be out there with my husband." She looked around at them. "With all of you. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"It's not hard to understand," Carol stated. "It's just stupid."

Maggie looked shocked. "Well I appreciate your concern, but if there's ever a situation, I'm goin'."

"You're not," stated Michonne. Everyone turned to look at her. "You're a mother now, Maggie. You don't get to do everything you want to. Motherhood is about sacrifice." The room immediately became tense. "Maybe because you haven't felt him or her kick yet, or maybe because you haven't held him or her in your arms, but you're supposed to protect your child at all costs, at least until their old enough to defend themselves. You don'td do _anything_ that could harm your child. You don't take unnecessary risks. In case you've forgotten – and lucky you if you have – there are already two mothers here who've lost their children."

Suddenly eyes lowered. Someone cleared their throat. Carol, Maggie, and Rick all kept their eyes on Michonne. She remained silent as she kept her eyes locked to Maggie, willing herself to not think about her own son and her own mistakes.

"Michonne—"

"You stay," Michonne said coldly. "You stay, and that is final." Without looking at anyone or saying anything else Michonne turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. She made her way to her own house, grateful that Carl was probably already sleep and she wouldn't have to see him.

She made her way to her room, shaking. She stepped into her bathroom and immediately turned on the water and started peeling off her clothes. Her gun next to the tub she stepped inside, letting the hot water cascade down her body.

She took a single deep breath, telling her emotions to _calm down_. She rested her head against the tile, her eyes fluttering closed. She palmed the tile, her breath getting shorter.

 _Don't think about him_ , she thought to herself. _Don't_.

She was close to failing when she felt a pair of arms snake their way around her. She gasped but didn't feel fear – she _knew_ those hands, knew that man's scent.

He pulled her to him and turned her around, his mouth immediately seeking hers. His kiss was firm, his lips familiar, and they still had the ability to take her breath away.

Still, she pushed him back. "Rick," she whispered.

"Sh," whispered back Rick, and then his lips were on hers again. She needed comfort, and this was the only way he knew how to give it to her. The only way she'd _allow_ him to give it to her. So he backed her against the tiled wall, deepening the kiss, and she allowed him access into her mouth.

His hands were… for all the things they'd done, they were always so gentle on her. His calloused palms made their way down her body, making her moan. It didn't take much with him – maybe it had something to do with it having been so long, maybe it was because he _knew_ her – but she was already dizzy with desire.

He let out a guttural moan that both surprised and shocked her – not that she hadn't heard it before. It had her blood pumping and her heart pounding.

He gripped her hips, letting her know he was ready, so she wrapped her legs around her waist. They both held their breath as he entered her, exhaling at the same time.

She gripped his shoulders, burying her face in his neck as the pleasure washed over her. It didn't take long for her hips to start responding back to him. It was different than last time – last time had been a realization, a declaration of love. This time was a mix of adrenaline, lust, and anger.

It was somewhat brutal, the way her nails dug into his back, and she surprised herself by crying out when his teeth sunk into her neck. She arched her back and he gripped her tighter, her name on his lips.

She choked out his name when the first orgasm bucked out of her body, and found herself kissing him – she _liked_ kissing him, even though she knew kissing him wasn't something that would happen very often. She found herself wondering again what had taken them so long to do this.

He sped up, going deeper, and she gasped at the change of pace. She found herself trying to match him, and it caused him to curse. The two of them started panting, their hips meeting urgently, and their eyes locked. She moaned out his name as another orgasm forced its way out of her, and Rick quickly followed behind her.

It took her a minute to awaken from the haze of pleasure. She slowly unwrapped her legs from around him, her breathing hard. She wanted to push him away and he seemed to know it, so he cupped her face and kissed her gently.

Michonne felt the emotion seeping out of her, her eyes filling with tears.

"No one has to know," he whispered to her. "I won't tell anyone." Michonne leaned her head against Rick's forehead. "It's all right." His voice was soothing, his southern drawl lighter with how soft his voice was.

She inhaled sharply, reeling her emotions back in. She didn't need to break down right now. They were going to war. This wasn't the time.

Michonne gently pushed Rick back, and the two of them finished their shower in silence. When they were finished they made their way to her bedroom. Rick watched Michonne get dressed, a towel around his waist.

"I should probably go apologize to Maggie," said Michonne softly.

Rick nodded. "She's pregnant, she's probably overly emotional and somewhat taken aback. I think talkin's a good idea." She put on her shirt and nodded. "You've never talked about it." Michonne stilled, looking at Rick. "I know you've told Carl a few things… but you're gonna have to deal with it. Maybe with Denise. Hell, maybe with Carol. Someone. It doesn't have to be me. But if it is… you know where to find me." Michonne stared at him for a long while, her brown eyes locked with his blue ones, and completely guarded. After a long pause she finally gave him a single nod.

She started to walk passed him and he followed behind her, stopping at his own room. "Hey," she said, and he turned to her. "Thanks."

He gave her his signature nod. "Anytime."

* * *

Michonne found Maggie sitting on the porch. Glenn was next to her, but at the sight of her he sent her a soft smile and stood up, gently brushed Maggie's shoulder, and went inside.

"Hey," Michonne said.

"Hey," responded Maggie.

"Can I sit?" Maggie stared at her for a few seconds and then nodded. Michonne sat down on the steps. "I'm sorry, about earlier."

Maggie nodded. "Me too. I wasn't… I wasn't thinkin' about if from that point of view. I haven't felt him or her kick yet and… maybe I have been a little unrealistic. Carol tried to tell me the same thing."

"We just want you safe. We care about you, and the life growing inside of you."

Maggie smiled softly. "I know."

Michonne stood up. "I can't tell you what to do. Just… think about it, okay?"

"I will," Maggie stated.

Michonne gave her a nod and walked off.


End file.
